Cendrillon
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: Just like a fairytale: a young girl goes to the ball and meets the prince, both fall in love at first sight. Dancing together in the ball room, and at midnight, he will die. Yep, just another fairytale gone wrong. KojiXOC.


Cendrillon

By

13wolfsbane

13wolfsbane: Hey guys! 13 here with my first One-Shot with Digimon from a video I had just saw recently and came up with an idea of it.

Yin: Again?

Takuya: I am _so_ gonna hate this!

Koji: Tell me about it.

Zoe: I can feel the pain already.

J.P: I need a lawyer.

Koichi: ...

13wolfsbane: Aw, don't worry guys, it's not that bad. And besides _*it's based only on koji and yin this time*_ COUGH!

Koji and Yin: What?

13wolfsbane: It was kind of hard for me to decipher on what the video was about, but after finding English translation of the song lyrics, I came to understanding it a little more- including the "love-at-first-sight" thing going on. It was suppose to be out on Valentine's Day, but I was busy with and all and yada yada yada. And this has nothing to my other stories, this is all unrelated to them. Also, there will be a very, _very_ slight mention of Kouizumi in here as well. Okay, let's get the One-Shot started, shall we?

Yin: 13, what the hell did you just say!

Tommy: 13wolfsbane doesn't own digimon of any season nor does she own Cendrillon by the Vocaloids. The only thing she owns is Yin Ikumi.

Yin: I'M NOT A THING!

~x~

Day had just turned into the darkness of the night, with the clouds fading with the sky and the tiny lights of the stars began to appear all at once. Each star was burning brightly of their own light, reflecting the lives of the living; when a star's light had been put out, a person dies.

At least, that was what she was told by her father before his illful death.

Yin stood just outside underneath that night sky, staring regretfully at the enormous castle that was just ahead of her; the fairly large trees had covered parts of the building, but she got a good view from where she stood. Yin had worn a long, flowing white gown and long gloves, a black sash around her waist and her shoulders bare with a black choker tied around her neck and black slippers at her feet (I'm just going to skip the glass slipper thing, since that happens a lot): Yin had barely recognized herself dressed like this. Her hair was pulled back in a white satin ribbon and curled up, her red colored mouth quivering as she thought of the deed she was going to commit tonight.

She couldn't help it, she had not a choice but to do this. She would have no control of what would happen tonight with her own hands.

_If only I had never met that masked person_, she thought as she recalled the recent events that took place earlier today...

~x~

_Yin had been walking home alone that day after delivering flowers to her father's grave; the streets not as crowded as it always was._

_Maybe it's because of that ball at the castle tonight, she figured, but it's often rare that commoners were invited. What could be going on?_

It doesn't concern me, I should just keep heading home and do the usual stuff._ Yin thought, paying no mind of the less noisy streets as she proceeded home. As she headed home, Yin felt a bit uneasy about something. She didn't know what she was uneasy about, or the reason of it. Like something in her gut was telling her to stop and turn around, telling her not to go home. But just like Yin, she shrugged it off and went on._

_Yin was now at her own front door, that uneasiness still there deep within her. _There's nothing to feel this way about, it's not like something is going to happen._ Yin told herself, her hand reaching for the door nob and then-_

_"You are the girl who lives here, aren't you?"_

_Yin, as startled as she was by the sound of a man's voice, turns quickly enough to see a man dressed in a black cloak with a weird looking mask over his face, revealing only the lower mouth. He was smiling oddly, more on the creepy side if it wasn't like that already. "Who are you!" Yin gasps, questioning the stranger before her._

_"Forgive my rudeness, miss, but my name is not important at the moment. But may I ask again if this is where you live, young miss?" The stranger asked, bowing as a gentlemen would in greeting a person._

_"Yes, I live here." Yin answered, very altered by this stranger._

_"I see, then may I ask for a name?"_

_"My... my name is... Yin..."_

_The man kept on smiling at her as he resumed his position. A cold chill went up the spine of her back. "_Yin_, such a _dark_ name it is you have there, for one looking so innocent and beautiful, but that can be changed tonight."_

_Yin had no idea of what the masked man was talking about._

_Before she could ask him of what he meant by his words, the masked man then pulled out from a sleeve from his cloak a dagger. Yin gasps, stepping away from the masked stranger; his devious grin never vanishing from his face. He then extends his arm with the dagger in hand, but not in a way that showed he was going to stab her, but held it out for her to... _grab_ from him._

_"I am sure you are aware of the Ball being held tonight at the castle," the stranger said. "You are going to use this."_

_"Why would I need a dagger for? I'm not going to the Ball." Yin said, more confused on what was going on than by what he was saying._

_"If you are concerned of not having the proper wear for the occasion, you need worry not. I have everything that you will be needing including _this_." The stranger said._

_"But why the dagger?" Yin questioned again, already afraid of the answer she was going to receive from the masked man._

_His grin had never faded, but somehow grew wider when he gave her the answer. "You, my dear girl, will kill the prince tonight at midnight."_

What?_ "Y-you're kidding, right?" Yin began, hoping very much that this was some sort of sick joke this stranger was playing on her. "There's no way that I'd do that, it's just... wrong."_

_"Oh, but it is no joke at all, my dear, you must do it."_

_"Sorry, but my answer to that is _no_ and will always be _no_. What you're asking me of is committing murder, and I'm not- I _won't_ do it!"_

_The stranger didn't seem to take a liking to her response at all, because as soon as she was finished, the smile on the man's face had finally faded into a straight frown. Yin didn't know how to react to him now by the sudden change in expressions, though you could barely see it from that mask of his. And then in a quick flash, everything turning blurry for only a minute and Yin found herself backed against her own door with the stranger's free hand gripped around her neck, her breath hitched in her closed throat. Yin struggles with her frail hands to try to claw his hand off, to pull it away from her and she could try to run for help._

_His grip was too strong for her._

_"You will do as I say, girl, or you will pay with your own very life." And then he began to mutter strange words, almost sounding foreign to her._

_Yin started to begin to feel weird, almost like something was possessing her, like she no longer had any sort of control over herself. When the stranger had finished the strange words, he had finally released her and she fell to the ground gasping for air. He gave only a few seconds for her to bring herself to stand again, and with the other hand with the dagger, he raises it to her-_

_-and then without any control she took the dagger in her hands and held it. _What's going on? My arms, my hands, I can't- I didn't move them._ "What did you-"_

_"Now you are ready," the stranger interrupted her as he began to smile once again. "Listen well, when the clock strikes exactly at midnight, you will commit the deed whether you want to or don't. You will obey, and you won't have to die._

_"I will tell you the rest as we head to the castle in the carriage, but now is the time for you to change... _Yin_."_

~x~

Yin was now fully aware of the reason why she was going to this event, walking up each step of the stairs with no escort, all dressed up...

...the dagger to be plunged into a person she had never known before. Let alone ever meeting him.

But she was forced to do this, forced against her life, her own will power. She no longer had a choice.

Yin was trembling of fear as she walked up the red carpeted stairs, one step after another and her fear was almost skyrocketing. With salty tears just welling up in her blue orbs, she was going to forever hate herself for doing this to someone she didn't even know, for committing such a terrible deed...

~x~

When Koichi said this event was going to be crowded, he sure wasn't kidding. The ball room of the castle was nearly filled up with people of different ranks: commoners, nobles, merchants maybe- just the people you wouldn't expect to make a big deal out of it. Most of the visitors were women, all about his age or so.

_Just another pick-a-bride-already event... dammit!_ Koji had mentally cursed to himself, most likely to be annoyed with this obscure event.

Sure the castle needed an heir to the throne (besides him and his brother), and Koichi was already engaged to Zoe, so now that just left him to find a bride. There was only one problem to that, though: Koji hated anything involving marriages.

Koichi could have easily become the new heir since he was the older twin, so why did they choose him to be the next? _Well, whatever the reason is, I hate it._ Koji thought irritatingly.

"I see you're still annoyed as ever," came his brother's voice.

Koji didn't bother to face his older twin, just staring out into the sea of people just below them. Knowing his brother all too well as he did, Koichi had now stood beside him and joined his younger twin in looking upon the guests. Yep, there sure were a lot of people tonight from what he could see. Koichi had worn fine clothing for the occasion, just ones that a noble would wear; a black and violet embroidered long sleeve with white slacks and shoes (mostly black since it's Koichi we're talking about). Koji had worn similar clothing to his brother's, only they were white and blue with a black sash going across from his chest. "You seem a bit troubled, anything wrong?" Koichi questioned him.

"Yeah, this damned occasion is what's bothering me." Koji groaned his answer to his brother. "I can't stand this kind of crap, you know that, Koichi."

"Yeah, I know, but it's here for a reason, too."

"And that would be...?"

"You finding a bride."

"Gee, I wouldn't have guessed it," Koji said sarcastically to his older brother, only to receive a small laugh from him. "Still the same, as always." Koichi said.

A moment of silence between the twins, staring out into the crowd once again. A few girls from below had quickly noticed that the twins were staring at them and they flashed flirtatious smiles (some were seductive) and waved at them. To his most disliking, Koji just groan with the most agitated expression on his face. _I really hope this ends really fast._

"Miss Hermione Nishida is here as well tonight, Koji." Koichi pointed out. "I hear that she fancies you."

Koji had just sighed, "I'm not interested."

"Well, _is_ there a specific girl _you_ actually like?" Koichi questioned.

"No."

"Not even one?"

"No!" Koji had felt like he wanted to yell that word at the top of his lungs, but knew better that he not to. He stared guiltily at his brother, then quickly back at the crowd with his hands tightening into fists. "I'm sorry, Koichi, but it's just that... I don't know. Women now and days are _all_ the same to me. They act the same, dress almost the same, talk the same, their personality, everything about them mean no difference to me!

"It's not like I can just choose whoever I want, but she just has to be special, unique, just... _different_ from the rest of them." When he had finished, Koichi had just stared at him, almost surprised as he said what he felt on that subject. He had never talked like that before. Not even to him.

Then Koichi smiled, if he knew something about his brother (and he did) is that he was a bit stubborn. _All he needs is a little push is all_, he thought as he grabbed at his brother's arm and began dragging him down to the rest of the crowd.

"Koichi! What the hell!" Koji began to protest. "Let me go!"

"Nope!" He said simply. When they both had finally reached the bottom floor of the decorated ballroom, the women take notice and began to approach them. Before Koji could even protest to what his brother was doing, Koichi had just smiled and practically threw the younger twin as he said: "Good luck finding that bride!"

Koji had quickly settled himself straight and had thought of running off until a whole of giggling girls surrounded him with no chance of running free. All of them were talking all at once, smiling way too much and just- what the hell were they talking about? Koji gave one last glance at his older twin, glaring as he mouthed "I hate you for this" to him.

The girls had all squirmed near him in a circle; asking questions, talking, trying their very best (actually, most of them were just waving their arms around and a bit of yelling) to get his attention. Even an eye glance would be enough for them to faint or squeal. But no matter what, no matter which direction he looks at, every one of them surrounding him-

_-they're all the same._

All of this nonsense was giving him a headache, a very painful one if not killing-like. He decides to look away from these close faces, hoping to find something that wasn't all too similar to these annoying females-

_What the...?_

And then he saw her, appearing from the stairs looking so exquisite with only two simple plain colors; nothing loud, not too much, not too little, just... simple. A sleeveless white gown with matching long gloves, a black sash around her waist, ebony hair pulled back in a white ribbon and a small choker. He didn't know why or how, but from the moment he saw her, he knew she wasn't like these squealing women. Deep down, he knew.

He sees her looking at his direction now, and suddenly, he felt his own heart pounding wildly for the first time._ I think _now_ I'm glad that Koichi brought me down here._

~x~

Yin had finally made the last step of the long stairs and her fear was extinguished when she saw the enormous beautiful ballroom full of so many people from both the noble houses and the commoners from the village. She couldn't believe how everyone looked so much alike with their loud dresses and clothes, not to mention such loud colors and hair styles. _I guess I stick out like a sore thumb with what I'm wearing_, Yin thought as began to scan the whole room in amazement. _Who would expect someone like me in a place like this?_

As she looked about the fairly large room, her blue eyes comes to a stop at a certain spot, a certain area of the room where it seemed most crowded. There sure were a bunch of rowdy girls all circling around just one person, a boy about her age.

_And he's looking right over here._ Yin thought, her heart skipping a quick beat as she blushes. Who was he? She kept staring over where that boy was, their eyes locked on each other for probably a few seconds or so. Yin had seen excuse himself from that very crowded group of women and... was he heading over here towards her? Oh no, why was he coming? Was he going to tell her to leave because she didn't really fit with the others with her gown? That she looked so ordinary out of the others? She didn't have much time to think when he had finally approached her, standing only several inches away in front her. They both had stare so intently into each others eyes; sapphires with the night blue sky.

Yin had just wanted to run, to get away from here and wished that none of this had ever happened... but she couldn't run, she didn't want to. Yin had just stood still like a doll staring in his eyes. Like in a trance she was in for only momentarily.

"Uhm... Good evening." He finally said, seeming to blush as he did.

"Good evening." Yin replied back, blushing as well as she almost muttered the words too low.

"May I ask for your name, milady?" He had hesitated asking this, unable to control the red blush from appearing.

She hesitates, being the one to break their trance-like gazes at each other to down at the glossy marble floor. "My name is-"

_-"Yin, such a dark name you have there, for one looking so innocent and beautiful..."-_

Yin had remembered his words from the back of her head in fear, sticking like glue as it was never erased from her memory. She shivered very slightly at that piece of her memory of today, wishing she had stayed away. "Is something wrong?"

She snapped out of that piece of memory and suddenly came back to reality, forgetting that this boy was still in front of her. Keeping her gaze away from his, biting down at her lower lip, she responds to him almost quietly. "I'm afraid my name is a bit dark to tell you."

"Will you tell me anyway?" He seemed persistent when he reached out and took her hand, Yin gasping and blushing madly as he kissed the back of her palm. Her heart started to race, her features heating up and her chest tightened; a sensation she had never felt before in her life until now. Until meeting him here. He pulls himself back and looks at her, smiling gently as he did. "If I ask you for a dance, will you then tell me your name?" He said.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

Away from the entrance of which she had appeared from, he leads her to the middle of the ballroom, where the guests had made way for them in silence. Yin felt her heart beating so fast against her own chest, unable to control the blush that was already on her face. They both had gotten into positions, his hand on her back and holding hers with their bodies so close, and the music began to play as they danced.

One step after another, her nervousness had completely vanished as she'd danced with him, locking her gazes with his only. Yin had allowed herself to forget her surroundings and everything else but him, listening deeply into the calm soothing sounds of the piano and violins creating the most beautiful harmonies ever. There was something about him, she didn't know why, but being with him right now made her feel she was right to be here.

"So who are you?" He asked her with a soft smile, breaking the silence between them.

"Huh?"

"I'd like to know the person I'm dancing with right now."

Yin had hesitated on answering him, she was wondering on how he would react to her by saying her name. She took a deep breath, looking away from him as she muttered, "Yin... My name is Yin."

"_Yin_," he said her name. "It means _'Darkness'_, right? Is that why you didn't want to tell me before? Because of its meaning?"

Yin nodded, smiling sheepishly at him. "I know, it is an odd name for someone like me to have, but it was what I was given. You must think that it's pretty weird, huh?"

"No, I don't think so at all, in fact I like it. It's very unique!"

That was the first time that anyone had ever said anything like that about her name. Usually she'd get weird comments about her name or something harmful in shouting most of the time, but unique? She'd never expected someone to say something like that. Saying that it was unique instead of something else. "Thank you." Yin muttered.

He smiled down at her. This was the first time he had actually met someone that was very polite, shy, and timid maybe? "Oh, sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?" Yin questions, staring at him quizzically.

"I forgot to tell you my name after you told me yours," he said.

"I guess we're being a bit forgetful today, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, my name is Koji, and it's a pleasure of meeting you, Yin."

~x~

Everything had almost felt like a dream for the both of them this night. Hand in hand, dancing together for who knows how long, forgetting everything else that was present, only seeing each other was sufficient for them. The sounds of the violins and the grand piano filled their ears, their hearts beating into a rhythmic beat. Yin had never felt anything like this sensation before in her life, and neither had Koji.

The music had continued peacefully, everyone entranced by the wonderful sounding notes and the soothing sensation it brought to their hearts. The two dancing together thought of nothing else, saw nothing else. Only each other did they see.

With the music finally coming to a close, anyone who had been dancing had come to a pause and took a short bow before applauding to the musicians and other dancers. Yin giggled to herself, she hadn't had this much fun in a long while now. When was the last time had she ever laughed like this? The last time she had any fun just doing anything? She couldn't recall, nor did it actually matter to her at this precious moment. God, how she had wished time would just stand still.

Something had made Yin glance to the side of her, her beautiful smile that had brightened her features soon turned into a grim frown as she gasps silently. Her blue sapphires shot wide with fear, her breath hitched in her throat, and realization kicking in. To the farthest left of her, deep in the crowd but somewhat close enough for her to see him. The stranger with the mask was there, showing off his unfading, wicked smile to her like he'd done earlier before. Why did he show up now, she thought, it can't possibly be-

She gasps again, scanning the whole room quickly until she found what she needed to find. The clock tower just outside the castle, the hands almost reaching to their wanted positions. _"...when the clock strikes exactly at midnight, you will commit the deed whether you want to or don't."_ Those were the precise words he had told her.

_No, not now... why now!_ Yin cried mentally, completely letting her mind subside for the time being to forget what he had threatened.

"Yin?"

She turns to face Koji, her fear shaking off by only a little, but staying with her like a scar. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

"It... it's nothing!" Yin quickly lied, knowing all too well that it was "nothing".

All it took was just one look and the sound of her nervous voice to tell him something was wrong. It was all he needed to know for now. Koji grabs at her hand, smiling at her as he began to lead her away from the ball room.

"Koji?"

"I wanna show you something."

Yin didn't know what he wanted to show her, but she wanted to leave, to get away from that man- that monster- that-

She didn't know what happened, but somehow that stranger was quick enough to get close enough to whisper words in her ears. Words she didn't want to hear with that voice. "Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, it will cause sadness and ruin." And with her other hand, slipped the dagger into it and then vanishes from sight once more. Her began to beat unknowingly fast, with her hand gripping onto the handle of the deadly weapon that will soon take the life of the-

_But wait, he said I had to take the life of the prince, not a noble. Could Koji be...? No!_

She had never given thought to it before, on who Koji might have been. She had only thought of him as just a noble attending to this banquets for the heck of it, but with the stranger showing up suddenly and handing her the dagger as she leaves with Koji, it could only mean one thing. Koji was the...

The both of them had exited out of the ballroom, now outside under the pale moonlight that allowed everything below it to shine in its shimmering glow. Where was he taking her? And did he wanted to her show her that was outside? Yin didn't really have much time to ponder on this when they both had stop, Koji turning to face her and she quickly hid the dagger behind her back. He motioned her to follow him, and she did. Just a couple of steps forward and became in awe, for what she was seeing before herself was a garden of different types of flowers. Roses on one side, lilacs on the other, carnations, and-

"Irises?" Yin whispered as that certain type of flower had immediately caught her eye.

"I come to this garden to get away from noisy crowds or just feel uncomfortable, and you looked a bit uneasy so I brought you here." He said to her, noticing that she was looking over at the irises just ahead of them. "I take it that you fancy the irises, am I right?"

Yin blushes, as he grabbed her hand once more and gently pulls her towards the irises she had took notice of. She still holds the dagger in her hand behind her back, Koji totally unaware of the tragic fate she is about to bring him in who knows how many minutes. _I don't want to, but I haven't any choice but to end it._ She thought. Everything was happening so fast, too quickly for her to even know on what was going on or what is to come.

And because of that, she was scared. Scared of death itself and the possible outcome of her punishment if someone ever found out about the horrible, dark truth. _I have to stop this, before my emotions take their toll on me._ With all her might, she pulls her hand away from his and lowers her head so her bangs covered her eyes. She felt him staring at her; she doesn't want to look, just keeping her head lowered. For a minute she began to feel her eyes starting to water, her vision blurring as she tries her hardest to halt them from falling down.

The sound of the clock tower was ticking time away, valuable time to a persons' life to be coming to a close very shortly. Each ticking was pounding in her ears like drums, echoing louder and louder and came in sync with her heart beat. Pounding away precious time of life.

"Yin..."

"I have to go," Yin said quickly. "It'll be midnight soon, and surely I must be taking leave soon."

"Is there someone-"

"No!" Her voiced sounded as if she wanted to shout. She now faces him directly, Koji just as close to her as he was before when they'd danced together. "There is no one."

"Then-"

"I must go. Please leave me be!" She says as she decided to turn, with the knife still hidden from sight, but he grabs at her wrist and he pulls her to him into an embrace. Yin tries to break free from his grasps again, but his arms were too strong for her. All she did was squirm, trying again and again to pull herself away without letting her emotions get the best of her. "Let me go! Please, let me go!"

He held her tighter, not the slight of thoughts of letting her go, away from him, came to his mind. He heard her small shrieks, felt her trying to pull away, as well a small crack in voice that told him her struggling not wanting to cry. "Yin, I know I've only met you until tonight, but inside my heart I harbor these strong feelings for you. It's something that I've never felt towards anyone before until you came, until I saw you at those stairs. The moment I saw you, I knew you were different from the rest, you're more unique than anyone I've ever known in my life.

"What I'm trying to say is that... _I love you_. I love you, Yin."

The tears stung at her blue eyes as they'd widen, finally trickling down to each side of her face and damping her cheeks. Why? Why was she feeling these emotions now of all times? Of all times, why did she have to carry such deep feelings for him? Right there, she'd found herself torn between her life and feelings of affection. She had to forget it, she had to, she didn't want to do this to him, she didn't-

_-"You will do as I say, girl, or you will pay with your own very life."-_ The words of the masked stranger popped in from her memories.

He finally pulls apart from her, eyes locking on each other in such a deep stare. Koji brings his left hand gently to the side of her tear stained face, wiping them away as to try as a remedy for them. For some reason, he saw a very small glimpse of guilt in those sapphires. Why did eyes as hers show something like that?

_-"When the clock strikes exactly at midnight, you will commit the deed whether you want to or don't. You will obey, and you won't have to die."-_

Yin kept hearing the man's voice ringing continuously in her ears, her very mind replaying every moment. _-"Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, it will cause sadness and ruin."-_

Yin glances once more at the clock tower that was nearby, only a few seconds left for the dreading moment. The tears wouldn't stop falling, never did they stop. Her hands began to tremble, as she felt the hand gripping the dagger began to move without her doing. She had no control of her movement, as if it were acting on itself like-

_-like before._ When the man had his hand around her neck and whispered those strange words to her, when he gave her the dagger and she took against her own free will. Those words, whatever he had said to her was making her do this, it was going to force her. Now she had no other choice; either way if she had ran away or not, his life would have still been taken by her hands. "Yin?"

The dagger is fully revealed now, and the moment had finally of what she had feared most of all. "I'm sorry..."

"Yin-"

_"Goodbye!"_ She cried and then-

_DONG!_

~x~

_DONG!_

The clock had finally rung as the hands reached their destined point on the still white face of the dark tower, midnight it was and Yin found herself so close to Koji once again. Standing so still as she had done what she'd hate herself for doing. Violently had she done so, by stabbing Koji at the sound of the bell.

She pulls away, her trembling hand loosening its grip of the handle and allowing the dagger to drop to the ground with a _clank_.

There was a loud thud, she traces the sound of it to find Koji lying on the cold ground as lifeless as he was now because of her. Her tears fell down like rain droplets, her knees collapsing to the ground next to Koji's still body as she stares blankly at his face. Nothing could stop these tears now, nothing can stop them now. Absolutely nothing ever again. Not her father, not her mother, not even him now.

Her heart began to ache of sickening sadness, releases quiet sobs after another for him. That kind mask that she'd worn almost all of this whole night had finally broken into countless of pieces, revealing the dark truth of which she had hid from him, from his fate. She'd brought her hands to her chest, clenching as if it were to burst open from this aching pain dwelling within.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." she began to cry out to the lifeless boy. "I didn't want this... I didn't want this to happen at all. I never wanted to bring such a fate to you, but I had to do it- I was forced to do it. I never wanted to come tonight, but a masked man forced me to come as he threatened me with my life if I didn't kill you.

"I had already lost my parents years back, and I was not of noble blood of any sort, so I had no one. I wouldn't have cared if I had died, but that man did something to me to force me to stab you like that. And honestly when I met you, I never knew the slightest that I was going to kill _you_, I never knew you were the prince until that man came again." She could still feel his breath lingering on her skin, the way she had trembled was proof of it. But all that has happened, all of that happiness that she had felt- was that real? Was any of it real? His living presence seems like a long ago dream now, never existing but a dream.

"Koji, I was happy that I met you. I was so happy when I danced with you, when you said you loved me... but you must hate me now because of this. I'm sorry, I didn't want this at all, I honestly didn't. I'm sorry I hid this, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm deeply, truly sorry.

"And I know that it's too late to tell you now, after just stabbing you but I- I- I love you as well." She whispered the last words and brought her hands to face, hiding in them with her sobs being muffled up. She was going to stay with him until someone finds them here, finds him dead before her and arrest her of murder. She wouldn't care what punishment she was going to be given, as long as it was death, she didn't give a damn. She didn't deserve any sort of redemption. _Koji, I'm sorry..._

"It's not..."

Yin shot her head up, watery eyes widening as he stared back at her with such a sincere look on his face. He was smiling weakly, trying to pull himself up but instead winces in pain from his wound covered by his arm. Her eyes travel to that wound she had thought to be so deep enough to kill him was only a gash, with little blood trickling from the open cut. "It's not your fault." He said smiling to her.

She smiles back at him, but soon it quickly vanishes back into that frown of guilt. "No it is, I did that to you- I tried to kill you, I-"

"I know, I heard everything you said." He'd silenced her by allowing his hand to caress the side of her damped face, her flinching as he did this. "And I don't hate you, I would never hate you, Yin."

Without warning, she sprung at him, twining her arms around his neck and she cried some more. She was relieved he wasn't actually dead, that after all that she'd done he'd forgiven her. Ignoring the pain he felt in his lower torso, he brought himself up and twined his own arms around hers, giving her as much comfort as she needed now. She needed him.

"I'm sorry," she said in a whisper tone of voice.

"You don't have to keep saying that, y'know."

"Koji!"

The both of them turn towards the stairway of where the voice was heard, seeing who it belonged to was none other than his twin, gasping for air like he had been running for countless of minutes. His older brother ran towards him, with nerve wrecking emotions such of great worry shown in his dark eyes. He quickly spots the injured wound in his younger twin, and acted quick to his aid. "You're hurt!"

"I've had worse." Koji admitted. He'd noticed that his was looking at the freshly made wound he had, and then switched attention to Yin sitting right next to him. They both looked quite shocked at each other, basically because they hadn't met yet. "Sorry, Koichi, this is Yin. Yin, this is my brother, Koichi."

Koichi was apparently surprised by this, seeing his brother with a girl instead of by himself as usual. Had he finally made a decision...? "So Koichi, any reason why you're out here screaming my name, or did you just felt coming out at a random time screaming all together?" His younger twin had asked him sarcastically. In return, Koichi gave his brother a small sarcastic look, smirking as he did before returning to a worried look. "Ha ha, very funny. Actually I came out here because there was some guy covered in a cloak and mask inside.

"When the clock struck at twelve he began laughing like a lunatic and kept saying that you were dead, so I got worried and ran almost all over the castle looking and hoping you were alive. Thank god that you are alive." And then he smiled out of relief.

Yin was relieved as well, not only for Koji being alive, but for the capture of that man. Having her do- try to commit such a horrible thing, the man deserved what he was going to receive as punishment.

But she still felt she should also be the one to be punished. She wielded the dagger and plunged it at Koji, only to have miss with her vision blinded by tears and her strong feelings for him. She still felt responsible. "Koji..." She spoke his name.

Koji easily saw the guilt on her face, he smiles as he grabs her hand. "I told you already, it wasn't your fault. It won't ever be your fault."

"Uh, Koji?" His brother's voice grabbed at his attention again. Koichi had seemed confused, and somewhat understanding after his gentle worried smile turned into a smirk. "Would you mind explaining what's going in here?"

Koji smirked back at his brother, figuring he already knew the answer just by watching them. "Easy thing, bro: now you won't be the only one married."

~x~

13wolfsbane: And I'll end the one-shot right there!

Koji and Yin: WHAT THE HELL!

13wolfsbane: Too much romance crap?

Yin: Why the hell is it always me and Koji? Couldn't you have done someone else or cryin' out loud!

Koji: And you made me a bit OOC in here, 13. Seriously, what the hell!

13wolfsbane: I tried following the story concept of Cendrillon, I did say that it was a bit difficult.

Koji: You almost had Yin kill me!

13wolfsbane: But she didn't, did she?

Takuya: I'm just glad that I wasn't the killer this time. But who was the dude in the mask?

Zoe: And here we have special guest star as the masked man-

Ken: Um, hello everyone.

Everyone: Ken Ichijoji? (Did I spell that right?)

J.P: You put him as the mask dude?

13wolfsnae: Strange, isn't it?

Takuya: Aw well, still better than And Then There Was Takuya.

13wolfsbane: Okay guys, since this was my first One-Shot for digimon, next one I'm planning on doing will be, for sure, Alice Human Sacrifice!

Everyone: O_O

Tommy: That doesn't sound too good.

13wolfsbane: Bye guys, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)

Koji: I hate 13.

Everyone: Who doesn't?

Ken: You all say that a lot, don't you?


End file.
